1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a system for pleasurable use by people of all ages with youthful minds in operating remotely controlled vehicles simultaneously in a somewhat confined area. More specifically, this invention relates to remotely controlled vehicles such as toy dump trucks that can be operated to mimic the operation of similar full-size vehicles having accessories for scooping up material, transferring the material to a hopper, and then automatically activating the hopper to dump the material. In addition, the system also includes a trailer hitch that can be remotely engaged or disengaged by controlling the position of the scooper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of play systems exist, and have existed for some time, in which vehicles are moved on a remotely controlled basis. Examples of a vehicle in such a system are an automobile, airplane, truck or construction vehicle. In most such systems, however, the functions and activities that the vehicle is capable of are limited to moving along a floor or along the ground or in the air.
Other types of play systems involve the use of blocks for building structures. These blocks often include structure for providing an interlocking relation ship between abutting blocks. In this way, elaborate structures can be created by users with creative minds. Such structures are generally built by hand.
Tests have indicated that there is a desirability, and even a need, for play systems in which vehicles are remotely operated to perform functions other than to move aimlessly along a floor or along the ground. For example, tests have indicated there is a desirability, and even a need, for a play system in which the remotely controlled vehicles can transport elements such as blocks to construct creative structures. There is also a desirability, and even a need for play systems in which aplurality of vehicles can be remotely controlled by switches in hand-held pads to compete against one another in performing a first task or to cooperate in performing a second task such as building a miniature community through the transport of miniature blocks or other suitably sized material.
Application Ser. No. 08/580,753 (now U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,607) filed by John J. Crane on Dec. 29, 1995, for a xe2x80x9cRemote Control System for Operating Toysxe2x80x9d and assigned of record to the assignee of record of this application discloses and claims a play system for use by people of all ages with youthful minds. It provides for a simultaneous control by each player of an individual one of a plurality of remotely controlled vehicles. This control is provided by the operation by each such player of switches in a hand-held unit or pad, the operation of each switch in such hand-held unit or pad providing a control of a different function in the individual one of the remotely controlled vehicles. Each of the remotely controlled vehicles in the system disclosed an claimed in application Ser. No. 08/580,753 (now U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,607) can be operated in a competitive relationship with others of the remotely controlled vehicles or in a co-operative relationship with others of the remotely controlled vehicles. The vehicles can be constructed to pick up and transport elements such as blocks or marbles and to deposit such elements at displaced positions.
When manually closed in one embodiment of the system disclosed and claimed in application Ser. No. 08/580,753 (now U.S. Pat. 5,944,607), switches in pads control the selection of toy vehicles and the operation of motors for moving the vehicles forwardly, rearwardly, to the left and to the right and moving upwardly and downwardly (and rightwardly and leftwardly) a receptacle for holding transportable elements (e.g. marbles) or blocks.
When sequentially and cyclically interrogated by a central station, each pad in the system disclosed and claimed in application Ser. No. 08/580,753 (now U.S. Pat. 5,944,607) sends through wires to the central station signals indicating the switch closures in such pad. Such station produces first binary signals addressing the vehicle selected by such pad and second binary signals identifying the control operations in such vehicle. Thereafter the switches identifying in such pad the control operations in such selected vehicle can be closed without closing the switches identifying such vehicle.
The first and second signals for each vehicle in the system disclosed and claimed in application Ser. No. 08/580,753 (now U.S. Pat. 5,944,607) are transmitted by wireless by the central station to all of the vehicles at a common carrier frequency modulated by the first and second binary signals. The vehicle identified by the transmitted address demodulates the modulating signal and operates its motors in accordance with such demodulation. When the station fails to receive signals from a pad for a particular period of time, the vehicle selected by such pad becomes available for selection by another pad and such pad can select that vehicle or another vehicle.
A cable may couple two (2) central stations (one as a master and the other as a slave) in the system disclosed and claimed in application Ser. No. 08/580,753 (now U.S. Pat. 5,944,607) so as to increase the number of pads controlling the vehicles. Stationary accessories (e.g. elevator) connected by wires to the central station become operative when selected by the pads.
Co-pending application Ser. No. 08/763,678 (now U.S. Pat. 5,888,135), filed by William M. Barton, Jr., Peter C. DeAngelis and Paul Eichen on Dec. 11, 1996 for a xe2x80x9cSystem For And Method Of Selectively Providing The Operation Of Toy Vehiclesxe2x80x9d and assigned of record to the assignee of record of this application discloses and claims a system wherein a key in a vehicle socket closes contacts to reset a vehicle microcontroller to a neutral state. Ribs disposed in a particular pattern in the key operate switches in a particular pattern in the vehicle to provide an address for the vehicle with the vehicle inactive but powered. When the vehicle receives such individual address from an individual one of the pads in a plurality within a first particular time period thereafter, the vehicle is operated by commands from such pad. Such individual pad operates such vehicle as long as such vehicle receives commands from such individual pad within the first particular period after the previous command from such individual pad. During this period, the vehicle has a first illumination to indicate that it is being operated.
When the individual pad of the system disclosed and claimed in application Ser. No. 08/763,678 (now U.S. Pat. 5,888,135) fails to provide commands to such vehicle within such first particular time period, the vehicle becomes inactive but powered and provides a second illumination. While inactive but powered, the vehicle can be addressed and subsequently commanded by any pad including the individual pad, which thereafter commands the vehicle. The vehicle becomes de-activated and not illuminated if (a) the vehicle is not selected by any of the pads during a second particular time period after becoming inactivated but powered or, alternatively, (b) all of the vehicles become inactivated but powered and none is selected during the second particular period. The vehicle becomes de-activated and not illuminated. The key can thereafter be actuated to operate the vehicle to the inactive but powered state.
Co-pending application Ser. No. 08/696,263 (now U.S. Pat. 5,885,159), filed by Peter C. DeAngelis on Aug. 13, 1996 for a xe2x80x9cSystem And Method Of Controlling The Operation Of Toysxe2x80x9d and assigned of record to the assignee of record of this application discloses and claims a system wherein individual ones of pads remotely control the operation of selective ones of vehicles. In each pad, (a) at least a first control provides for the selection of one of the vehicles, (b) second controls provide for the movement of the selected vehicle and (c) third controls provide for the operation of working members (e.g. pivotable bins) in the selected vehicle. Each pad provides a carrier signal, preferably common with the carrier signals from the other pads. Each pad modulates the carrier signal in accordance with the operation of the pad controls. The first control in each pad provides an address distinctive to the selected one of the vehicles and modulates the carrier signal in accordance with such address.
Each pad of the system disclosed and claimed in application Ser. No. 08/696,263 sends the modulated carrier signals to the vehicles in a pseudo random pattern, different for each pad, with respect to time. Each vehicle demodulates the carrier signals to recover the address distinctive to such vehicle. Each vehicle then provides a movement of such vehicle and an operation of the working members in such vehicle in accordance with the modulations provided in the carrier signal by the operation of the second and third controls in the pads selecting such vehicle. Each vehicle is controlled by an individual one of the pads for the time period that such pad sends control signals to such vehicle within a particular period of time from the last transmission of such control signals to such vehicle. Thereafter such vehicle can be selected by such pad or by another pad.
What has been needed, and heretofore unavailable, is a play system including vehicles that are capable of being remotely operated to accomplish tasks such as lifting, scooping, dumping, leveling and hauling suitably sized materials such as marbles or small blocks, thus providing a person having a youthful mind with opportunities for realistic play and enjoyment.
Briefly and in general terms, the present invention provides a new and improved play system for use by people of all ages with youthful minds. It provides for simultaneous control by each player of an individual one of a plurality of remotely controlled vehicles. This control is provided by the operation by each such player of switches in a hand-held unit or pad, the operation of each switch in such hand-held unit providing a control of a different function in the individual one of the remotely controlled vehicles. Each of the remotely controlled vehicles in the system of this invention can be operated in a competitive relationship with others of the remotely controlled vehicles or in a co-operative relationship with others of the remotely controlled vehicles. The vehicles can be constructed to pick up and transport elements such as blocks or marbles and to deposit such elements at displaced positions.
More specifically, when manually closed in one embodiment of the invention, switches in pads control the selection of toy vehicles and the operation of motors for moving the vehicles forwardly, rearwardly, to the left and to the right, and moving upwardly and downwardly a receptacle or bin for holding transportable elements (e.g. marbles).
The pads may be interrogated by a central station in either a sequential or parallel manner, the pads sending signals representative of switch closures in the pad to the central station over wires. The central station receives the signals from the pad, and forms packets of data to be transmitted over radio frequencies to receivers in the toy vehicles. The central station forms the packet to have a first binary signal addressing the vehicle selected by such pad and a second binary signal identifying the control operation in such vehicle.
The packets of data formed by the central station are transmitted by wireless to all of the vehicles at a common carrier frequency modulated by the first and second binary signals. The vehicle identified by the transmitted address demodulates the modulating signals and operates its motors in accordance with such demodulation. When the station fails to receive signals from a pad for a particular period of time, the vehicle selected by such pad becomes available for selection by another pad and such pad can select that vehicle or another vehicle.
The pads also include a switch to set the pad into a mode wherein a second pad may also select and control the vehicle selected by the first pad. Another novel aspect of the present invention is the inclusion of a flashback capability that may also be sensitive to the setting of the mode of a pad. When a pad has been de-selected because the central station has failed to receive commands from the pad for a particular period of time, pushing any button on the de-selected pad will cause the central station to attempt to select the last vehicle controlled by the pad. If this attempt fails because the vehicle is already selected by another pad, and that pad""s mode is not set to allowing sharing of control of the vehicle, the central station attempts to select the second to last vehicle controlled by the de-selected pad. If this second attempt fails, the central station may automatically to attempt to select each of the toy vehicles in sequence until one such vehicle has been selected. When the mode switch of the pad of a vehicle that is already selected is set in the control sharing mode, the vehicle may be automatically selected by the de-selected pad.
When a vehicle has received no packets of data addressed to it for a particular time, the vehicle may enter a powered, but inactive state. The receiver of the vehicle may remain in the powered, but inactive state until it receives at least two identical commands addressed to the particular vehicle.
A novel aspect of the present invention is the wiring and programmable logic device used to couple the pad to the central station. All of the signals transmitted by the pads and central station between the pads and central station are transmitted over only three wires. The particular arrangement of wires allows all of the pads connected to the central station to be interrogated either simultaneously or sequentially, and for signals to be sent to the pads by the central station selectively. The programmable logic in the pads includes shift registers for shifting the status of switch closures to the central station over the three wires, and also for shifting signals received from the central station to a bank of light emitting diodes to update the status of the light emitting diodes.
In another aspect of the invention, the central station includes a smart port. In this arrangement, all of the signals from the pads may be routed through the smart port to an accessory connected to the smart port by a cable. In one embodiment, this accessory may be another central station, such that the second central station is a slave to the first central station to increase the number of pads controlling the vehicles. In another embodiment, this accessory may operate upon the signals received through the smart port before returning the altered signals to the central station to be transmitted to the vehicles. In this manner, the actions of one or more, and also all, of the switches of the pads may be reprogrammed to cause the vehicle or other toy selected by the pad to carry out actions different from the actions normally controlled by the pads. This allows for future upgrading of the toy vehicles or the use of other radio controlled toys, including changing the game environment to include other types of competitive or cooperative play, such as a hockey game without replacing the central station.
In a further aspect of the invention, the central station provides signals to an accessory connected to a smart port in a particular sequence. The central station is capable of determining whether a smart accessory capable of acting upon the signals, and returning the signals to the central station, is connected to the smart port. When the central station determines that a smart accessory is connected to the smart port, the central station expects to receive signals from the smart accessory, and transmits those received signals to vehicles controlled by the central station. When the central station determines that a dumb accessory is connected to the smart port, the central station provides signals to the dumb accessory in a particular sequence. The dumb accessory extracts selected signals from the particular sequence of signals and processes the extracted signals to provide an output.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the smart port of the central station comprises a plurality of lines for communicating signals between the central station and an accessory connected to the smart port. A selected one of the plurality of lines may communicate signals and also be maintained at a level sufficient to provide operating power to the accessory. The accessory extracts power from the selected line, and may reduce the voltage of the signals carried by the line so that the signals are at a voltage that will not cause damage to electrical or electronic components in the auxiliary accessory.
In another aspect of the invention, when one of the switches controlling the motion of one or more of the motors of a selected vehicle is actuated for a particular time, the motor will be controlled at a first speed upon actuation of the switch, and then at a second speed if the actuation exceeds the particular time. Actuating the switch even longer may energize the motor to run at a third speed. If another of the motors of the vehicle are energized by actuating a switch on the pad, the other motor will start up at the same speed as the motor that is already energized.
In another aspect of the present invention, the motors of the vehicle may be driven by pulse width modulated signals for a particular duty cycle. When such a motor is first energized, the pulse width modulation signal is asserted during a first portion of the duty cycle. This ensures that switch actuations on the pad to control the motion of the vehicle selected by the pad will be effectuated as rapidly as possible, thus enhancing the ability of a user to control the vehicle in tight positions.
In still another aspect of the present invention, the central station prioritizes the transmission of packets to the vehicles to reduce lag time between switch actuation and vehicle motion. In this aspect, the central station continuously and sequentially transmits packets to all of the vehicles, including packets having no signals. This stream of packets is interpreted by the receivers of the vehicle as representing a powered on state for the central station, even if no signals to control any of the motors of any of the vehicles is included in the packets. When a switch is actuated on a pad, the central station forms a packet of data to be transmitted to the vehicle representative of the state of the switch closures of such pad. This packet is inserted into the stream of continuously transmitted packets at the earliest possible time, even if the packet is inserted out of sequential order.